Blog użytkownika:Natka078/rozdział V / zamieszanie przez syna Hadesa
Gdy wrócili do obozu okazało się, że niedługo nadzieje pora kolacji. Herosi chrzątali się po obozie obojętnie przechodząc obok Rebeccki. Pomyślała, że pewnie nie wiedzą o przybyciu nowej córeczki Posejdona do obozu. Cieszyła się z tego bo przynajmniej nie jest w centrum zainteresowania, do czego nie była przyzwyczajona. Od rozmów z Percy, aż sucho jej było w gardle, nie gadała z nikim tak długo odkąd jej mama umarła. Brat oprowadzał ją po obozie, a wszystkie domki opisywał bardzo dokładnie. Kilka razy jacyś herosi zatrzymywali Percego by porozmawiać o sprawach obozowych. Rebecca przyglądała się im bardzo dokładnie i starała się zapamiętać ich imiona czy próbowała rozpoznać ich boskich rodziców. Zastanawiało ją dlaczego, żaden nie zapytał kim ona jest. Może jest ich tutaj tak wiele, że nie wszyscy się znają, a może jednak wiedzą o przybyciu córki boga mórz. Chodź prosiła bogów by tak w żadnym wypadku nie było. Wszystkie domki oglądała bardzo dokładnie. Nie potrafiła wybrać tego najlepszego, ta ich różnorodność przemawiała do Rebeccki. Przy każdym wypytywała o mieszkańców, grupowego, a także charaktery czy zdolności jakie posiadają lokatorzy danego budyku. - Echhhhh... kilka miesięcy temu zagineli grupowi z domku Apollina, Iris i Demeter. Nikt nie wie gdzie są. - Znajdziemy ich zobaczysz. - Położyła rękę na ramieniu Percego. - Gdy tylko załatwimy sprawę z sześciorgiem. Ciekawość nie dawała jej spokoju, chodź wiedziała, że tak nie wypada miała ochotę zajrzenia do każdego domu. W końcu jednak wstrzymała się. Córka Posejdona najbardziej cieszyła się, że chodź na godzinę mogła przestać myśleć o przepowiedni. Jednak jej radość szybko minęła gdy przeszedł koło niej chłopak o ciemnych włosach, jasnej cerze, ubrsny naczarno z cieniami pod ococzami. Chyba spotkaniaz Percy nie bała się tak bardzo jak, spotkania z synem Hadesa. - Nico Di Angelo -Kiedy wypowiedziała to imię czuła się gorzej niż po walce z cyklopami. Głowa rozbolała ją tak kocno jak nigdy. Czuła jak po policzkach popłyneły jej łzy. Płakała już dzisiaj tyle razy, ale było to silniejsze od niej. Odwróciła się w strone chłopaka na pięcie. - Przepraszam my się znamy? - on uczynił to samo odwrócił się w stronę Rebeccki. Nie wytrzymała to ponad jej siły. Uciekła. Biegnąc zachaczyła o ramię Nica. Nie przejęła się tym. Miała dość dzisiajszego dnia. Stwierdziła, że tata dobrze zrobił chowając taką dziwaczkę pod wodą. - Rebecca! - usłyszała głos Percego, ale była już daleko. Wbiegła do lasu. Percy i Nico popiegli za nią, ale ta była taka szybka, że nie mogli jej dogonić. W końcu zatrzymywali się, żeby złapać oddech. - Co... to... za dziewczyna? - wysapał Nico. - Moja siostra - syn Hadesa spojrzał na Percego. Widać było, że domaga się wyjaśnień, ale syn Posejdona stwierdził, że to zbyt długa historia jak na ten moment. - Miała ciężkie życie. - Chciał ją jakoś wytłumaczyć. Pobiegli dalej. Błądzili jeszcze po lesie z pół godziny zanim ją znaleźli. Siedziała oparta o obalone dzewo. W rekach przed sobą trzymała swój piekny, spiżowy, lśniący z daleka miecz. Chłopcy usiedli koło Rebeccki bardzo zmęczeni. Percy martwił się co go jeszcze czeka w tym tygodniu i dniu. Z taką dziewczyną jak jego siostra nigdy nie będzie nudno. -Przepraszam- powiedziała odwracając głowę do Nica. - To wszystko moja wina, Hades ma rację. Gdyby nie ja to ona by tu była. - Obydwaj kompletnie nie wiedzieli o co jej chodzi. -Za co mnie przepraszasz? - spytał Nico - Bo Hades, Posejdon i Zeus stwierdzili, że skora ja już mam się chowadź ciebie i Biance trzeba wypuścić z hotelu Lotos, gdyby nie ja jeszcze może, ze dawa lata mieszkaliście tam. Od tamtej pory jak umarła Bianca Hsdes mnie nienawidzi, oraz zawsze obwinia o jej śmierci. - Ta rozmowa nie podobała się Percemu, wiedział, że Bianca to drażliwy temat, więc w duchu modlił się do bogów by wszystko dobrze się skończyło i chyba podziałało bo syn Hadesa się uśmiechnął. - Całe życie obwiniałaś siebie o śmierć mojej siostry ,nawet jej nie znając? Percy masz wspaniałą siostrę. - to zdanie zdumiło dzieci Posejdona. Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem. Ten dzień definitywnie nie skończy się szybko, pomyślała Percy bojąc się, że to prawda. Rebecce to wszystko naprawdę zdziwiło, a jednocześnie głupio się czuła. Gdyby wiedziała porozmawiała by na spokojnie z Nico, a nie uciekała w popłochu do lasu. Chodź to nie zmienia faktu, że pan podziemi dalej ją o to obwinia i to może im przeszkodzić w misji. Dalej siedzieli oparci o pień. Rebecca patrzyła na miecz ,o którym coś było wtedy w przepowiedni, ale nikt nie pamięta co to było. O jakimś mieczu z kamieniami szlachetnymi,oraz środku. Tak, długo próbowała wymyślić o co chodzi i jej to nie wyszło. - Percy, chyba musimy zabrać Nica ze sobą nie prawda? A Chejrona poprosić, żeby zawiadomił Thalie, by przybyła do obozu Jupiter. Wszyscy spotkamy się tam gotowi wyruszyć do podziemi. - Wiem, że trzeba zabrać Nica. - popatrzyli na syna Hadesa - Idziesz z nami. - Nico wstał i podał rękę Rebecce, żeby pomuc jej wstać - Oczywiście, że idę. Można wiedzieć kim są Ci wszyscy? - Ja, Rebecca... - Ty, Hazel, Jason i Thalia. - Rebecca przerwała Percemu. Syn pana podziemi popatrzył na Rebecce unosząc brwi do góry. - Chyba niedługo będzie kolacja- powiedział Percy. Razem ruszylk w stronę obozu. ---- Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe komentarze dotyczące mojego opowiadania :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach